Bright Sky, Accusatory Eyes
by sablelighter
Summary: It is a NejiShika fic, and also my first fic so please read and review, and be at least a little nice. This is also my first summery if you couldn't tell, I'll try to get better!. Rated T to be safe!


Hey this is my first fic. so I hope you enjoy any reviews are really welcomed! This is a Neji/Shika fic. And if you don't like yaoi don't read! Enjoy!

The Sky was bright; it was a beautiful day, plenty of good clouds in the sky just waiting to be watched, the perfect cliché day, now why the hell can't I enjoy it?

Shikamaru Nara thought while lying on his back on a nice grassy hill trying to concentrate on the sky, but only succeeding in allowing his eyes to fall back closed. Why couldn't he concentrate on those nice clouds up there? Simple, they kept reminding him of certain white, cloud-like eyes belonging to a certain cold, proper Hyuga.

Shikamaru never concentrated much on the fact that he was gay, partially because he was not. He was bisexual, and he knew it, it was just to troublesome to look specifically for only one sex, if he liked someone, he liked someone and he wasn't going to make it more complicated by making specifically sure that they were male or female, either worked, why should it really matter?

But this was just getting annoying. Whenever he had moments to spare, which he should be relaxing in, that damn Hyuga kept popping into his mind, the Hyuga himself along with his eyes which Shikamaru knew he had to be careful about looking into otherwise he was sure he would be trapped and caught forever by them.

He sighed, he was barely getting enough sleep as it was with missions and all and now his mind just wouldn't let him relax and instead kept thinking about Neji Hyuga, damn bastard, why did I have to fall for him of all people? Why not Choji, we are best friends after all, I would even take Naruto, he's at least nice and always, always happy!

"Hn. You look like you're in pain, maybe you should stop biting your lip, then that pained expression would probably go away at least."

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up, quickly putting a hand in front of his eyes to allow them to adjust to the light as well as see who the figure towering over him was, though he was pretty sure he already knew. His eyes finally came into focus, and there, standing over him was none other than Neji Hyuga. His only thought was why the hell was he out here and talking to Shikamaru of all people. Shikamaru knew his mouth was slightly agape so he slowly closed it. He blinked once more and said "What are you doing all the way out here Hyuga, aren't you normally training? I didn't think you were one to take breaks."

Shikamaru knew he was acting condescending, but he couldn't help it. It was instinct, a defense mechanism. He was the Nara genius after all; he had to at least partially keep up appearances. He did wince inwardly however about what he said, he wished he could be a bit nicer at times, though he knew he was no where near ready to confess to Neji, if he ever did. He also suspected he would get practically killed if he ever told the stoic Hyuga that he, Nara Shikamaru, was falling for him.

The Hyuga simply raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru's comment, choosing to ignore it and instead saying, "What were you thinking about anyways that made concentrate so hard that you nearly bit a hole through your lip? I never knew you to be the type to worry much about anything, let alone when you were looking at clouds, you normally fall straight asleep, too lazy to worry about anything."

"Is it a bad thing to not worry?" Shikamaru shot back, trying to look at Neji without looking into his eyes fully.

A faint smirk flickered over the Hyuga's face before he continued, "You didn't

answer my question Nara, what were you thinking about so hard?"

"Why are you so interested?" Shikamaru was indeed trying to avoid the question, he could absolutely not tell the Hyuga that it was thinking about said Hyuga that made him act that way, after all it was Shikamaru's trademark to not worry about anything. Neji knew at least this much about Shikamaru and was sure to ask more if the Nara told the truth, so stalling seemed like a good idea to him!

Neji suddenly cocked his head to the side, a smirk definitely adorning his fine features now. Shikamaru felt an uncontrollable shiver run up his spine. What was making the Hyuga look at him like that? "Why aren't you looking me in the eye Shikamaru? You have never been one to be scared of the Byakugan. So, besides the fact that you won't tell me what you are thinking about, now you won't even look me in the eye, have we really become so distant?"

That jab hit home, and they both knew it. Neji was right. They may still speak formally to each other but both had been on great terms for quite a while now. They were even friends, pretty close friends actually. Them becoming friends had been what probably caused Shikamaru to fall for Neji, no matter how much he tried to stop himself, he couldn't help it. Though Shikamaru was right when he said earlier that Neji barely took time off from training, it was normally only when Naruto, Tenten, or Lee dragged him away and forced him to have a social life. That coupled with the various missions they had been assigned to together resulted in a pretty good friendship between them, not to mention Shikmaru's current problem about him falling for said friend.

Shikamaru guiltily raised his eyes to Neji's own, praying the Hyuga wouldn't be able to tell Shikamaru's thoughts from them, which was an uncanny ability of the Hyuga's. Shikamaru's eyes finally locked on the other's. He knew Neji was now looking deeply into his own eyes, trying to figure out what was bothering him, Neji had done this before, to the great annoyance of Shikamaru who didn't like the fact that the Hyuga was getting rather good at reading him.

Shikamaru was now squirming under the Hyuga's gaze, his right hand lying on the grass occasionally twitching. Shikamaru wanted to turn his eyes away from Neji's so much, but he knew he couldn't. Neji had called him out on not looking him in the eye, so he knew that Neji would undeniably know something was wrong if Shikamaru would or could still not look him in the eyes.

What Shikamaru didn't realize was that Neji was already completely sure something was wrong or at least bothering Shikamaru. Neji also knew that whatever was bothering the Nara had to do with himself. That above all intrigued him; what about himself was causing Shikamaru to act this way. Neji could see his heart beating faster than normal, he also noticed his breath had quickened and that, more than anything, Shikamaru wanted to stop looking into the Hyuga's eyes. The answer to why Shikamaru didn't want to look him in the eye was obvious to Neji. Shikamaru was hiding something and Shikamaru knew that it would be easier for Neji to figure it out if he was looking directly into the Hyuga's eyes.

Shikamaru couldn't take much more of this. He knew, they both knew, that Neji was going to figure out what was wrong and Shikamaru couldn't be there when it happened. Everything would… no, was going to change between them and Shikamaru was pretty sure he was about to lose a friend. That saddened him perhaps the most, not that Neji couldn't like him back, but that the carefully crafted friendship between them would break and never be the same again.

Something flashed through Shikamaru's eyes and Neji instantly knew what it was; Shikamaru was going to run. The Hyuga reacted instantaneously, moving so quickly that he had Shikamaru pined to the ground before said Nara could get to his feet. Something was wrong, Shikamaru wouldn't tell him, and he had even tried so hard as to get away from Neji so that he wouldn't have to tell him. What the hell was wrong with the Nara today? Shikamaru was important to Neji but it was more than that. Neji knew he liked Shikamaru more than a friend, in fact he had been planning for a while how he would either tell him how he felt or make his first move, he couldn't decide which. But that was completely out of Neji's mind at the moment, all he was concerned about was finding out what was wrong with Shikamaru, and if that meant restraining the Nara down on the ground by holding his arms and straddling his legs so he couldn't use them to run away, so be it.

Shikamaru was struggling, and even if it was halfhearted it was still annoying. "Stop it." Neji barked sharply. Shikamaru stilled immediately, but refused to meet the Hyuga's eyes. This angered Neji slightly; resulting in him holding Shikamaru's arms slightly tighter than necessary, why wouldn't Shikamaru just tell him what was wrong? Shikamaru didn't even react when Neji tightened his grip; all he was concentrating on was a way to escape. He knew it was futile however, he couldn't even think straight being this close to the Hyuga, being actually pinned down by him was fogging his mind.

"Tell me what's wrong now, Nara." Neji growled out.

"I already said it's nothing, now let me the hell up Hyuga!" Shikamaru bit back, there wasn't so much as a quaver in his voice. That wasn't as true about his body however, and Neji could tell. Neji knew that when he had yelled at him quivers had run up his spine, and when Shikamaru had answered back, his shoulders had trembled, if only for a moment. The Hyuga could tell it was killing Shikamaru not to be able tell Neji what was wrong, but he still held firm anyways, refusing to yield to Neji and actually tell him what was wrong. Neji had more sympathy than he once had been, but still not enough to let off Shikamaru, he wanted to know what was wrong and he wanted to know now!

Neji moved his face to be only inches away from Shikamaru's own, forcing Shikamaru to look directly into his eyes. "Tell me Shikamaru, what's wrong? I refuse to give this up until you spill, and you know how persistent I can be."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he knew if Neji was set on something he wouldn't give up. Shikamaru's eyes were locked on the Hyuga's, exactly where Neji wanted them. The Nara knew that this time there was no way he could break away from those cloud-like eyes. He was too tired, not have been able to sleep well of late, and those eyes were just too entrancing, he knew he couldn't lie to them this time.

Shikamaru blinked, looking down slightly, in a very submissive gesture, Neji thought somewhere in the back of his mind.

He was giving into Neji. Well, I guess it's time for our friendship to end, and it's all you fault bastard for making me tell you and not just dropping it. Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru took one shaky breath before glancing up at Neji and saying, "What I wouldn't tell you, that problem or whatever, that you're forcing me to say by the way…" At this point he shot a slight glare at Neji, which he took no notice of, before continuing, "Well, it was that I have been for a while now, been, uhhh… thinking of you differently and… I've b-been falling f-for you." He stuttered out the last bit, not looking at Neji at all and just hoping Neji would let him up so he could run away.

Neji simply blinked, staring at the boy beneath him who so desperately wanted to be anywhere but there. A smirk began to spread itself on Neji's face before he caught himself and masked his face completely. The way Shikamaru said he was "falling for" Neji made it sound like he hadn't yet. Neji almost snorted at this, Shikamaru didn't do things halfway, he either did them and got them over with or decided they were to troublesome and didn't try at all. Shikamaru had already completely fallen for Neji, which pleased the Hyuga to no end.

"You're an idiot, you know that right? If it was something so simple like that you were in love with me you could have said so right in the beginning. Whoever said you were a genius needs to check that, I'm not sure they got their facts straight." Neji said in board tone, seeing what type of reaction he could get out of the lazy Nin. What he got was an angry one.

"That's all you fricken have to say?! What the hell kind of reaction is that!? I basically say I am in love with you and you just say I am in idiot? Get the hell off me and let me go! I gotta get the hell outta here!" Shikamaru said furiously. All he wanted now was to get as far away from the Hyuga as possible, he couldn't tell through the anger but he was pretty sure he had just felt his heart break. Stupid Neji, bastard, why won't he just get the hell of---

His thought never finished because the only thing he could think of in that moment was that the Neji Hyuga and just lowered his head and kissed him. It was a simple kiss but it was all that was needed to shut Shikamaru up.

Shikamaru was blushing now and staring up at Neji who still refused to let go of his hold on Shikamaru. "Now Shikamaru, I think you should have probably just asked me how I felt in regards to you. It would have saved you from getting so worked up as well as feeling as if I felt nothing similar to you in return." Neji stated in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

Shikamaru just stared up at him, breathing slightly faster than normal as well as shallowly. "Neji, what did you jus… What d-does this mean?" Shikamaru said the last part in a rather quick, quiet voice.

Neji actually smiled at him this time and murmured, "Well first of all, no I don't intend on letting you up or go, so with that settled, I plan on claiming your lips as mine and in the process, hopefully get your lungs working a bit." Neji leaned down to hum in Shikamaru's ear, "I just love your voice and I really want to hear it, moaning my name if I can help it." Neji was now looking at Shikamaru very possessively. Shikamaru has just admitted he's in love with me; there is no way I am letting him go now.

Shikamaru was blushing harder than ever at Neji's last statement, He could already feel the shivers going down his spine. "You do know I am not a possession, Neji, and that I don't intend to bark just because I am told tooo-ahhh, Neji, what…are…!" By the last part of Shikamaru's speech Neji had decided he wanted to hear Shikamaru's voice used a different way right now and had proceeded to see how the Nara's neck, the hollow behind his left ear, and his collarbone tasted. In Neji's opinion, they tasted perfect, not to mention the fact that he loved the sounds he was getting out of Shikamaru.

Neji couldn't have had a better day, granted it was a bit annoying trying to convince Shikamaru to tell him the truth, but what he found out made up entirely! Now Shikamaru was his and they both had the rest of the afternoon to be with each other. The only thought now residing in the Hyuga's head was how far Shikamaru would let him go… Neji was just hoping Shikamaru wouldn't stop him anytime soon!!!

Okay, that's it!!! Hope you liked it and any feedback is appreciated!

**Sapphire Star Rose**


End file.
